Embarazo adolescente
by princessoftherock
Summary: Fui a la fiesta de mi mejor amiga para divertirme, pero nunca pense que terminaria teniendo relaciones sexuales con el chico que más odio y que encima ahora me entero que estoy embarazada de el.
1. Chapter 1

Su Pv:

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Rosa, mi mejor amiga y habia decidido hacer una fiesta , me costo convencer a mis padres pero lo logre,

- Su, Viniste - me dijo Rosalya cuando me vio y me abrazo

- No faltaria a tu cumpleaños- ella era mi mejor amiga, desde que nos conocimos

- Vamos- me agarro la mano y me dio un trago, yo se lo agarre pero no lo tome, Rosa habia hecho la fiesta en su casa, asi que no tenia la obligacion de volver a casa

- La bebe no quiere tomar- Me di media vuelta y lo vi. Ahi estaba mi castigo, Castiel, desde que lo conoci me molestaba y me hacia bromas, aunque yo nunca le hize nada malo- Dejala Rosa es una bebe- Rosalya me miro y yo tome un poco y lo que me quedo se lo tire a Castiel

- Ahi esta tu bebe - le dije y Rosa, me agarro la mano

- Sabes que le haz declarado la guerra - me dijo Rosa preocupada

- Si quiere Guerra, guerra tendra- le dije y Rosa nego la cabeza mientras me sonrio. Castiel me tenia cansada de sus molestias y yo sin hacer nada, es hora que se las empieze a devolver

Castiel pv:

Despues de que Sucrette se fue con Rosa, yo agarre una servilleta y me seque la cara, en eso veo que se acerca mi amigo Lysandro con una sonrisa

- Viste lo que me hizo ?-

- Si, pero tu la molestas siempre- dijo en fensa de Sucrette- es hora que te devuelva una

- Arruino mi camisa- le dije enojado

- Por favor, dejasela pasar, no arruines el cumpleaños de Rosa -

- Lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada- Aunque sea algo chiquito algo tenia que hacer, para enseñarle que conmigo no se meta

- Esta bien, pero intentalo- me dijo Lysandro y se fue dejandome solo, hoy no haria nada era el cumpleaños de Rosa, pero mañana yo se la devolveria

¿ Que les parece ?


	2. Chapter 2

Su Pv:

Cuando Abri los ojos senti mucho dolor, parecia que me hubieran golpeado fuertemente y mi cabeza me latia. Me fije el reloj que habia en la mesa de luz y vi que eran las 10:30, demasiado temprano para levantarme, me volvi a acostar cuando siento que alguien esta a mi lado, giro mi cara y casi grito. Estaba Castiel a mi lado desnudo y yo tambien estaba desnuda, trate de recordar, pero no podia por mi maldita resaca, me levante lentamente y me envolvi con la sabana y empeze a buscar mi ropa, estaba buscando la ropa cuando me tropeze con algo, era mi vestido, lo levante y entonces vi que mi estaba en el piso cerca del cuarto de baño de Rosalya

- " Como llego esto aqui"- pense, entre al cuarto de baño de Rosalya y me cambie, lo unico que recuerdo que me habia sacado los zapatos y seguramente estaria en la sala, sali de la habitacion sin hacer ruido y baje a la sala, para mi mala suerte Rosa estaba levantada

- Buen dia dormilona- yo le sonrei tratando de ocultar mi tristeza, habia perdido mi virginidad con el chico que mas odio en mi vida - Llamaron tus padres- cierto que les habia dicho que iria temprano- les pedi permiso para que te dejen quedarte asi me ayudas a limpiar y me haces compania, y me dijieron que si- Rosa convencia a todo el mundo cuando queria

- Prestame el baño- le dije ella asintio la cabeza y yo me fui a su baño, mientras me bañaba senti como mis lagrimas caian por mi cara, sali del baño cuando habia dejado de llorar, me puse la ropa extra que habia traido y baje a la sala a hacerle compania a Rosa que estaba con Castiel

Castiel Pv:

Abri los ojos por el maldito despertador vi que eran las 11:30, me levante de la cama , me puse ropa que tenia aqui y baje a desayunar,

- Que bueno que despertaste, tienes que ayudarme - yo la mire y negue la cabeza agarre un cupcake que habia y me lo comi, en eso veo que baja Sucrette, cuando me vio se puso palida

- Hey fantasma- ella solo me miro y se sento al lado de Rosa, agarre las llaves que tenia en el llavero que estaba colgado - Hasta luego - les dije y me fui a mi casa a seguir durmiendo

Rosa Pv:

Despues de que se fue Castiel, vi que Sucrette estaba palida

- Estas bien ?-

- Si me dijo y agarro un cupcake que habia, me di cuenta que mentia, pero tambien sabia que mas adelante y cuando sea el tiempo me lo diria, despues que desayunamos, Sucrette y yo limpiamos todo

- Seguro que no te paso nada ?- le pregunte

- Debe ser lo que tome y no estoy acostumbrada- me dijo con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. yo le mostre mi sonrisa y la acompañe a su casa, nos despedimos en la puerta de entrada y yo me volvi, sin duda algo le paso y me encargaria de averiguar que

¿ Que les parece?


	3. Chapter 3

Su pv:

Cuando llegue a mi casa, lo primero que hize fue darme un baño, mientras me bañaba lloraba , cuando me termine de bañar, me meti en la cama y me acoste. Al dia siguiente me levante y me cambie, no tenia ganas de ir a la escuela pero tenia que hacerlo, Rosa vino a buscarme

- Te divertiste en la fiesta - yo asenti la cabeza - ¿ Que te pasa Su ?

- Nada- Rosa me miro preocupada, en eso aparecieron Lysandro y Castiel, cuando lo vi senti un balde de agua fria me cayo encima

- Su estas bien ?- pregunto Lys

- Si - le dije , sin mirar a Castiel

- Estas palida- me dijo Rosa y me agarre de ella, porque me maree - Te llevare a la enfermeria- dijo y fuimos caminando a la enfermeria, cuando llegamos la enfermera estaba viendo una revista, cuando me vio se levanto rapido y me llevo hasta la camilla, me estaba por sentar, pero senti ganas de vomitar y fui corriendo al baño, cuando sali me senti un poco mejor

- Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa - dijo la enfermera que me tocaba la frente

- No, ya me sien- no pude terminar la frase, porque todo se me volvio negro, cuando abri mis ojos vi que estaba en mi habitacion y mi madre estaba a mi lado

- Su - respiro- que bueno que despertaste, me asustaste

- ¿Qué camino? - Y pedir

- te desmayaste - dijo mientras me ponia un trapo en la cabeza - estuve hablando con la directora y la enfermera, me dijieron que lo mejor es que descanses y vuelvas el miercoles - yo asenti la cabeza y mi madre me dio un te

Castiel pv:

Despues de que se fue Rosa con Sucrette, me preocupe, nunca la habia visto palida, siempre la vi saltarina, contenta, siempre con energia

- En que piensas ?- me pregunto Lys

- Te puedo confesar algo ?-Lys asintio la cabeza - En la fiesta de Rosa, Tuve sexo de Sucrette- El me miro y yo le explique todo

- Se cuidaron ? . me pregunto

- no, se , no me acuerdo - le dije y entramos a clases. Me preocupo cuando no vi a Sucrette en todas las clases, cuando terminaron las clases vi a Rosa y Lys hablando - y tu amiga ?

- No se sintio bien, y se tuvo que ir - yo asenti la cabeza y despues me fui a mi casa, me preocupaba Sucrette y aunque me cueste admitirlo, estoy enamorado de ella

¿ Que les parece ?


	4. Chapter 4

Su pv:

Estoa 2 dias de la escuela fue bastante aburrido, la razon fue porque mi madre y mi tia no dejaban que me levante de la cama por que creian que me podia pasar lo mismo, pero yo sabia que no me iba a pasar nada, la razon por la que me desmaye era por los nervios de saber que perdi mi virginidad con Castiel y eso me puso mal. Pero mañana vlveria a la escuela, aunque mis padres y tia no quieran

- Su me voy a trabajar - me dijo mi tia

- Esta bien - le dije - Tia hoy viene Rosa a traerme la tarea

- ¿ Quieres que me quede aqui hasta que venga ? - me pregunto para que no me levante de la cama

- No tia - le dije, ella me sonrio y salio de la casa, me levante de la cama y baje a comer, tenia hambre

Rosa pv:

Hoy tuvimos la suerte de salir temprano, pero tenia que verme con Leight y a la vez queria saber como estaba mi mejor amiga

- ¿ Que pasa Rosa ? - escuche la voz de Lysandro qye venia caminando con Castiel

- Tengo que llevar la tarea a Su, pero me tengo que ver con Leight - le dije preocupada

- Si quieres yo se la llevo - dijo Castiel

- ¿ Tu ? - preguntamos Lys y yo al mismo tiempo

- Si, mi casa queda cerca de la suya - dijo levantando los hombros, al principio dude, pero en estos 2 dias, me di cuenta qeu Cstiel estaba preocupado por Sucrette

- ESta bien - abri mi mochila, saque la tarea y se la di, el agarro las hojas la guardo en su mochila y despues se fue en su moto

Su pv:

Estaba terminando de comer cuando suena el timbre, supe que seria mi madre o Rosa, me levante de la mesa y fui a abrir me sorprendi cuando vi a Castiel

- ¿ Que... haces... aqui ? - le pregunte muy sorprendida

- Rosa no pudo venir - dijo mientras entraba

- Si, pasa y sientate como en tu casa - dije con sarcasmo

- Gracias - se sento en el sofa, yo lo mire - lindo pijama - tenia el pijama que mi madre me habia regalado, era una remera color rosa con un osito y un pantalon del mismo color, yo rodee mis ojos, Castiel sonrio y me dio las hojas

- Ya te puedes ir - le dije señalando la puerta

- No - dijo firmemente - Necesito hablar con vos

- Dilo - le dije y me sente en el mismo sillon que el

- NO me acuerdo mucho, pero deberiamos hablar sobre lo que paso en la fiesta de Rosalya - dijo Castiel

- ¿ Porque quieres hablar de eso ? - le dije mirando para abajo

- Supongo que por mi culpa ya no eres virgen - dijo - y me imagino que eso te molesta

- No quiero hablar de eso - le dije tratando de no llorar - Hagamos como que no paso nada

- Esta bien - el estiro su mano y yo la acepte

Castiel pv:

Era extraño pero por primera vez senti un cosquilleo en mi espina dorsal cuand Su acepto mi mano, la mano de ella era tan chica, delicada, todo lo contraria a la mis que era grande y rasposa, pero aunque era totalmente diferente emcajaban perfectamente mi mano y la mano de ella. Despues de que nos soltamos me levante del sillon y yo me fui de su casa para irme a la mia, donde estaria solo por que mis padres estaban de vaje como siempre, pero esta vez no me molesto estar solo, podria pensar en Su sin que mi madre me pregunte que me pasaba

Su pv:

Despues de que se fue Castiel, subi a mi habitacion a hacer la tarea, para dejar de pensar en el y lo que senti cuando toque su mano .


	5. Chapter 5

Su pv:

Después que termine la tarea, me acoste en mi cama, era extraño ver a Castiel de esa forma, cualquiera que lo conocier como es y lo viera asi pensaria que tiene corazón o capaz queria remarcar que gracias a el ya no soy virgen, si eso debe ser, me saque esos pensamientos de la cabeza y agarre mi computadora para distraerme

Castiel pv:

Aun no entiendo por que me comporte asi con Sucrette si siempre fui distante con ella , pero saber que por mi culpa se hbia sentido mal me partia el corazón que aunque no parezca lo tengo y para mi mala suerte late por ella, deje de pansar en eso, tenia que sacarmela del corazón ella no es para mi, somos muy distintos y ella merece algo mejor ¡ Genia estoy pensando que es lo mejor para ella ! pense mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de quedarme dormido para dejar de pensar en ella. Aunque no creo que pueda.

Su pv:

MIs padres vinieron cuando se hizo de noche, aunque mi madre sabia que ya me podia levantar, ella queria seguir consintiendome, asi que me trajo la " ultima cena " en la cama

- Tu tia me dijo que vino Rosa - dijo mientras me acomodaba

- Ella no pudo venir, pero vino Castiel a traerme la tarea- le dije mientras empezaba a comer

- ¿ Hiciste la tarea ? ¿Castiel , el pelirrojo ? - yo asenti la cabeza, para las dos preguntas, ella sonrio - ese chico siente algo por ti

- No mama, estas equivocada - le dije

- Su soy madre y aunque no me guste admitirlo soy grande - dijo - se que los dos sienten algo el uno por el otro, pero no se animan

- De mi parte no, ni la de el menos - le dije recordando como me trata - nos odiamos

- Mas adelante te daras cuenta - yo ya habia terminado de comer y ella levanto la bandeja con el plato - antes que me vaya recuerda, del odio al amor hay un solo paso - ella me guiño el ojo y se fue, ¿ Será verdad lo que dice mi madre, o sera un equivocación ? si eso debe ser una gran equivocación ninguno de nosotros puede sentir algo por el otro, agarre mi computadora y termine de hacer la ultima tarea que me habia quedado pendiente, cuando la termine me fui a dormir

Castiel pv:

al dia siguiente, me levante al escuchar los tacones de mi madre entrando a la habitación

- Casti despierta - yo abri los ojos al confirmr que era ella por el apodo ridiculo que me habia puesto, me levante sin ganas, me di una ducha y después me vesti para ir a desayunar, como siempre mis pades me contaron a donde viajaron, yo escuchaba pero no le preste atención , cuando termine el desayuno agarre mi mochila y agarre las llaves de mi moto para ir al Sweets Amoris

Su pv:

Por primera vez me puse feliz de ir al instituto, cuando sono el despertador , me elevante de la cama e hice mi rutina diaria para después bajar a desayunar

- Te sientes bien Su ? - me pregunto mi padre cuando me sente, yo asenti la cabeza y empeze a desayunar, cuando termine, agarre mi mochila y me fio al Sweets Amoris, cuando llegue Rosa y Violeta se me acercaron y me abrazaron fuertemente

- ¿ Estas bien su ? - me pregunto Violeta,

- si - le dije con una sonrisa

- Me alegro - dijo Rosa - me preocupaste mucho

- Me alegro de volver - dije mientras Lys y Castiel se acercaron

- ¿ Como estas Su ? - pregunto Lysandro

- Estoy bien - Castiel levanto la cabeza y me miro,

- Vamos a clases - dijo Rosa, teniamos la primera clase en el segundo piso y si no vamos antes de que entre la profesora nos pondra un ausente, asi que nos despedimos y empezamos a caminar rapido, cuando llegamos al salon de segundo piso, entramos a clase para esperar que entre el profesor

Castiel pv:

Me alegro que Su este bien y que haya vuelto al instituto,

- ¿ Te gusta ? - escuche la voz de Lysandro

- No - le dije y fui a mi primera clase, aunque estaba enamorado de ella no queria que nadie conozca mis sentimientos

Su pv:

Las clases pasaron rapido y Rosa me acompaño a mi casa porque tenia mos que hacer un trabajo practico. Cuando terminamos el trabajo practico empezamos a hablar, ella era mi mejor amiga asi que teni que confesar lo que habia pasado en su fiesta de cumpleaños

- Rosa - ella me presto atencion - te puedo confesar algo ?

- Si - dijo y se sento a mi lado

- El dia de tu cumpleaños... tuvesexoconCastiel- dije todo rapido ella me miro

- ¿ QUE? - dijo

- Tuve sexo con Castiel -volvi a decir, ella se acerco y me abrazo, yo inmediatamente empiezo a llorar, mientras que ella me abraza para consolarme, por eso me alegra tener una amiga como Rosalya

Rosa pv:

Despues que Su me conto eso, decidi cambiar de tema para que no llora mas, no me gustaba verla asi

¿ Que les parece ?


	6. Chapter 6

Su pv:

Hace 3 semanas paso eso con Castiel y el ya no me molesta al contrario el me saluda es un simple Hola pero algo es algo, cuando me levante de la cama tuve ganas de devolver y un fuerte mareo que me tuve que volver a sentar, pero no le di demasiada atencion, debe ser por que comi mucho ayer, la razon fue por que ayer fue el aniversario de mis padres e hicieron una despedida por que se iban a recorrer el mundo , espere que mis ganas de devolver pasaran, me levante para darme un baño, hacer mi rutina diaria de belleza y despues baje a desayunar

- Buen dia - mi tia me saludo yo le sonrei y me sente para desayunar, mi tia me vio extraño cuando vio que habia agarrado unas tostadas le puse mermelada de naranja, queso untable y lo hize sanguche, - ¿ Tienes hambre ?

- Mucha - le dije mientras comia y tomaba jugo de naranja que mi tia me habia servido, cuando termine de desayunar, me levante agarre mi mochila y salude a mi tia para irme al instituto, en el camino me encontre con Armin y Alexy ellos me saludaron y me convidaron chocolate que acepte inmediatamente, Rosa estaba esperandome en la entrada los chicos entraron y ella me miro de una forma extraña

- No era que no te gustaba el chocolate ? - dijo mientras me miraba

- Tuve ganas de chocolate - le dije y Rosa me sonrio, entramos al instituto y ella me acompaño hasta mi casillero, cuando abri mi casillero entonces vi algo que me hizo sorprender, tenia 3 semanas de retrazo, saque las cuentas y justo da cuando tuve sexo co Castiel

- Su estas bien ? - no se si fue el chocolate o todo lo que comi pero tuve que ir corriendo al baño y devolvi, Rosa me siguio, senti que ella me recogio el pelo para que no se me ensucie - Te dije que no te hacia bien el chocolate - cuando deje de devolver, ella me abrazo y yo no pude evitar llorar - Tranqui Su a todos nos pasa que comemos chocolate y nos hace mal

- No es eso - le dije

- Entonces ? - ella pregunto

- Tengo 3 semanas de retraso - dije con ganas de volver a llorar - y eso concuerda con la fecha de que estuve con Castiel y tengo miedo - ella hizo la seña de embarazo y yo asenti la cabeza

- Cuando salgamos del instituto , iremos por tu casa a pedir permiso y despues vamos a la farmacia compraremos uno o dos test de embarazo y te lo haras - yo asenti la cabeza, me enjuage la boca y ella me presto maquillaje para que me arregle para despues ir a clase

Rosa pv:

Despues que salimos del baño fuimos a nuestra primera clase, Su no pudo prestarle mucha atencion a las clases por el miedo que sentia, asi que yo le preste atencion para despues explicarle a Su. Cuando terminaron las clases fuimos a la casa de Su a pedirle permiso a su tia y ella fue a buscar ropa y plata para comprar las cosas, cuando salimos fuimos a la farmacia y ella se quedo afuera, cuando compre fuimos a mi casa que estaba cerca de la farmacia, tenia la suerte de que mis padres estaban de viaje asi que fuimos a mi habitacion y Su se hizo las pruevas siguiendo las instrucciones

Su pv:

Despues de hacerme las pruevas, sali del baño tenia mucho miedo, Rosa trato de distraerme pero no podia, mi mente pensaba en si llego a estar embarazada ¿ como se lo digo a mis padres ? ¿ me animare a decirselo a Castiel ?, Cuando pasaron los 2o minutos fui al baño con Rosalya y vi la prueva

Positivo

Positivo - Decian las dos pruevas, Rosalya me abrazo cuando vio el resultado

- Tranquila Su estas pruebas pueden fallar - dijo para tranquilizarme - tengo un amigo que es medico si quieres hablo con el para que te hagas analisis de sangre

- Si - le dije, capaz que esto estaba errado asi que si o si iba a hacerme esos analisis - pero antes hablare con mi tia

- Esta bien -dijo y me volvio a abrazar para que me tranquilize, aunque haya hecho la tarea y Rosa me explico, hasta trato de distraerme de todas las maneras, pero mi mente estaba en la reaccion de mis padres y Castiel ¿ Que es lo que hare si llega a ser cierto ?, decidi dejar de pensar en eso y nos pusimos a ver peliculas con Rosa para distraerme, habia funcionado un poco

¿ Que les parece ?


	7. Chapter 7

Rosa pv:

Su se habia dormido y yo llame a mi amigo para que venga a mi casa, le explique masomenos la situación y el dijo que vendria cuando se desocupara. Era las 22:00 de la noche cuando mi amigo vino, el empezo a preparar todo y yo desperte a Su

- Suky - ella abrio los ojos - Mi amigo esta abajo asi te hace las prueba - ella se levanto y bjo las escaleras me di cuenta que mi amigo sonrio cuando la vio

- Hola - dijo el - me llamo Simon

- Sucrette - dijo y acepto su mano - pero puedes decirme Su

- bueno Su , estira tu brazo - ella hizo lo que le pidio y el extrjo sangre - es resultado estara en 1 semana - yo acompañe a Simon a la puerta y el se fue cuando volvi Su estaba sentada en el sillon

- Tranquila Su, veras que no estas embarazada - dijo mientras besaba su frente

- Sabes ? - yo la mire - si llego a estar embarazada , lo tendre, aunque no tenga el apoyo de Castiel o mis padres, no lo abortare

- Tienes el apoyo de tu tia y mio - bese su frente y ella apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro

Su pv:

Aunque mis padres, Castiel o mi tia, no me quieran apoyar, me alegraba de tener una amiga como Rosa, se que ella me apoyara en las buena y en las malas, eso me ponia muy contenta,

- Su ¿ Que vas a hacer si llegas a estar embarazada ? - ella me pregunto

- Se lo dire a mi tia, despues hablare con mis padres y a lo ultimo Castiel - le dije - Aunque no quiera hacerse cargo, yo cumpli con avisarle

- Tienes mi casa y mi madre te apoyara - dijo mientras me abrazaba nuevamente. me equivoque con Rosalya, ella no es amiga, ella es mi hermana

¿ Que les parece ? ¿quieren otro ?


	8. Chapter 8

Su pv:

Ayer en la noche me habia quedado a domrir en lo de Rosalya y ahora estaba tratando de desayunar, cualquier olor que sentia tenia ganas de devolver me asqueba mucho

- Intenta comer algo Su - dijo Rosa preoupada

- Trato pero todo me asquea - le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos

- ¿ Tienes ganas de comer algo ? - yo negue la cabeza y Rosa me abrazo - aunque sea come un poco de fruta - yo asenti la cabeza y comi la mitad de una manzana que no me hizo dar ganas de devolver, cuando terminamos de desayunar ayude a Rosa a lavar las cosas y fuimos a la escuela, mientras caminabamos yo no dejaba de pensar en ¿ que pasaria si esos resultados llegan a dar positivo ? ¿ Como lo tomara Castiel ? era la pregunta mas importante que me hacia en este momento y como si hubiera llamado al diablo en ese momento Lysandro se acerco con Castiel

- Hola Rosa , hola Su - dijo

- Hola - dijimos al mismo tiempo

- ¿ Estas muy palida ? ¿ Te sientes bien ? - Lysandro pregunto

- Si estoy bien - le dije y sonrei - vamos a clases - le dije a Rosa, no podia aguantar estar en el mismo lugar que Castiel

Rosa pv:

Sucrette y yo entramos a la escuela, me di cuenta que se sentia molesta estando cerca de Castiel, todo lo del posible embarazo la debe estar angustiando, cuando llegamos a clases nos sentamos al final de todo y juntas, Su apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro para esperar que entre el profesor, cuando entro el profesor me di cuenta que Su se habia quedado dormida

- Su - la llame susurrando y ella abrio los ojos, Sucrette estaba con sueño seguramente no debio dormir bien o debe ser un sintoma si llega a estar embarazada, mientras la clase avanzaba yo tenia que tocar a Su por que se quedaba dormida y el profesor parecia darse cuenta por que nos miraba mucho , cuando por fin la clase termino nos levantamos y estabamos por salir cuando el profesor nos llama

- Señorita Sucrett ¿ Le ocure algo ? - le pregunto

- No he estado durmiendo bien - dijo

- Bueno trate de dormir mas temprano - dijo y nosotras salimos del salon, para nuestra siguiente clase, pero Su se sintio mareada

- Deberias ir a tu casa - le dije

- Como le explico a mis padres o a mi tia - ella dijo preocupada

- Creo que es el momento de hablar con tu tia y contarle - ella asintio sin ganas y fuimos a la enfermeria, al ser mayor de edad yo pude tener permiso para acompañarla a su casa cuando llegamos su tia se sintio preocupada y yo decidi quedarme para apoyarla

Agatha pv:

Me preocupo verla muy palida a mi sobrina y cuando Rosa se quedo supe que algo estaba pasando

- Dime Su en que puedo apoyarte - le dije ella era mi unica sobrina y yo la apoyaba en todo

- Hace 1 mes para ser exactos - dijo Su y Rosa le apreto la mno, inmediatamente pense que Rosa y Su eran algo mas que amigas - fue el cumple de Rosa yo habia bebido de mas y

- ¿ y ? - si tenia que decirlo que lo haga rapido

- perdi mi virginidad con alguien y puede ser que este embarazada - yo estaba preparada para que me diga que le gustan las chicas, pero esto , abraze a mi sobrina cuando empezo a llorar y vi que Rosa se levanto y se fue, yo abaze a mi sobrina mientras que entre sollozos ella me conto lo que recordaba

- ¿ Tienes que ir a un medico ? - le dije para que estuviera segura

- Un amigo de Rosa es medico y ya me saco sangre para saber - yo bese su frente y la trate de consolar si era verdad me preocupaba como reaccionaria Felipe ya que par el Su seguia siendo una bebe

¿ Que les parece ?


	9. Chapter 9

Su pv:

Despues que le dije eso a mi tia me senti mas tranquila sabia que ella me apoyaria si es que llego a estar embarazada , mi tia me queria preguntar para estar informada y ayudarme con mis padres pero se dio cuenta que no queria hablar y por eso me abrazo hasta que deje de llorar. Cuando me habia calmado fui a mi habitacion a ver peliculas para distraerme

Agatha pv:

Ahora cuando venga mi hermana Lucia tenia que hablar con ella para contarle lo que paso con Su, pero no se como reaccionaria. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi que Lucia llego con las compras que habia salido acer antes de que viniera Su

- Aca tengo todo lo que necesitabamos - dijo mientras apoyaba las bolsas en la mesa - y encontre brocoli para hacerle a Su el plato que le gusta - cuando mostro el brocoli supe que esa era la prueba mas efectiva para hacerle a Su agarre una olla lo llene de agua caliente y puse el brocoli

- ¿ Que haces ? - me pregunto preocupada

- Es algo casero - cuando ya el brocoli estaba por hervir llame a Su y ella bajo - Ven Su - ella se acerco y abri la olla cuando olio el olor a brocoli inmediatamente se fue corriendo al baño, eso lo confirmaba Su esta embarzada, era normal en nuestra familia cuando estabamos embarazadas el olor a brocoli nos hacia vomitar, cuando salio del baño ella se sento en la mesa y le agarre la mano para que le cuente

Lucia pv:

Algo estaba pasando con Su y no me lo querian decir

- ¿ Que esta pasando ? ¿ Porque no estas en la escuela ? - le pregunte a mi hija

- Me senti mal - dijo y yo mire a mi hija algo me ocultaba, ella suspiro y me conto lo que le estaba pasando cuando me dijo que hay una posibilidad de embarzo me quede sorprendida, ella me conto todo y despues se fue a su habitacion

- Cuando te enteraste ? - le pregunte a mi hermana cuando se fue

- Hace rato - ella me dijo - me tomo por sorpresa , pero eso explicaria varias cosas , como la mucha hambre de Su, el malestar que sentia cuando se levantaba

- ¿ Que vamos a hacer ? - pregunto Lucia

- No se , solo habra que esperar - las dos asentimos la cabeza y empeze a cocinar otra cosa

¿ Que les parece ?


	10. Chapter 10

Su pv:

Cuando senti ese olor a Brocoli inmediatamente senti ganas de devolver, tuve que correr al baño rapidamente para despues volver a la cocina, abia escuchado que mi tia le habia dicho a mi madre lo que me habia pasado y seguramente necesitaba hablar conmigo , cuando entre mi tia se fue para dejarnos solas

- Tu tia me conto lo que paso - me dijo y se sento a mi lado

- perdon - le dije ella me abrazo

- Su, no llores, no sabemos si estas embarazada - dijo mientras trataba de calmarme

- y si llego a estarlo ? - le pregunte porque habia mas de una posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada

- Te apoyaremos en todo - dijo y beso mi frente - se lo dire a tu padre cuando estemos seguros - yo asenti la cabeza , despues de que estuvo consolandoe, le ayude a poner la mesa asi podiamos comer , estaba contenta que de la mitad de mi familia me apoyaba pero no sabia como reaccionaria mi papa. La personalidad de mi padre era muy parecida a la de Castiel y eso me preocupaba, sabia que como reaccionara el iba a reaccionar Castiel, pero yo ya habia tomado una decision iba a tenerlo, porque el o ella no tiene la culpa de esto

Rosa pv:

Habia prometido volver a clase pero me sentia preocupada por Su y como reaccionaria su tia o su madre o lo peor de todo su padre, asi que fui a la tienda de Leight para poder distaraerme un poco y no preocuparme tanto , cuando llego se sorprendio verme ahi porque pensaba que estaba en la escuela

- ¿ Saliste temprano ? - me pregunto

- Me retire de la escuela - Leight me miro preocupado, sabia que yo me retiraba de la escuela cuando me sentia mal o ibamos a salir - estoy preocupada

- ¿ Porque ? -

- Se trata de Su - le dije mientras el se sentaba ami lado y yo le conte todo,

- ¿ Castiel lo sabe ?-

- No. todavia no esta segura si esta embarazada , pero tiene miedo y ¿ no se que hacer? - le confese

- Acompañala en todo momento , esa es la mejor forma de estar con ella, como su mejor amiga - yo asenti la cabeza, el me abrazo sabia que Leight me aconsejaria y me ayudaria a aclarar la mente

Castiel pv:

Me preocupe porque Rosa y Su habian desaparecido no la vi mas en todas la clases que hubo en adelante , y me preocupe mas porque el profesor dijo que Su se fue a su casa porque estaba muy palida , entonces empeze a pensar y si Sucrette estaba embarazada porque el dia que paso eso con ella los dos estabamos borrachos, seguramente no nos cuidamos, tendre que hablar con ella para sacarme este mal presentimiento a ver si era verdad o no ? ¿ Que haria si llega a estar embarazada ? ¿ que voy a hacer ?

¿ Que les parece ? Castiel empieza a sospechar


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel pv:

Despues de mucho pensarlo , decidi que lo mejor que tenia que hacer era enfrentar el problema, tenia que enfrentar a Su y hablar con ella sobre mis sospechas. ¿ Que pasa si Su esta embarazada ?. Sabia que a ninguno de la familia de Su le agradaba, ellos querian lo que todo padre quiere para su unica hija, que tenga un novio como Nathaniel, Kentin o Lysandro, que se case con ella y recien ahi ser abuelos. Pero si Sucrette llega a estar embarazada no la voy a dejar sola, es la culpa de los dos, aunque admito que yo tengo mas culpa, porque yo la obligue a tomar de a poco para que este borracha y haga el ridiculo para mi venganza contra ella, por lo que le hizo a mi camisa, pero esto es diferente porque hay una posibilidad de que Sucrette lleve una vida dentro de ella, y esto cambia totalmente las cosas. Tendria que hablar con ella para que me quite esta duda que me estaba matando por dentro. Cuando terminaron las clases, fui a la casa de Sucrette, sabia donde quedaba la casa porque varias veces me toco llevara Rosa a la casa de ella y me sabia el camino de memoria. Cuando llegue a la casa de ella, me baje de la moto y toque la puerta de la casa. La tia de Sucrette me abrio y frucio el ceño cuando me vio

- ¿ Que necesitas ? - me pregunto oscamente

- Esta Sucrette necesito hablar con ella - le dije, ella nego la cabeza

- Acaba de salir con su madre , yo le digo que viniste - dijo y me cerro la puerta , yo me di media vuelta para subir a la moto e irme a mi casa. Mañana la buscaria en la escuela y hablaria con ella.

Agatha pv:

Me sorprendio ver a ese chico en la puerta y no me gusto tampoco , el no es un chico digno de Su, pero lamentablemente si ella llega estar embarazada , lo veremos muy seguido aqui. Aunque admito que Castiel me hace recordar a Felipe, mi cuñado cuando era mas joven, eran muy parecidos, ese caracter rebelde, aspecto de rockero, pero cuando empezo a salir con Lucia ella lo cambio bastante y creo que puede llegar a pasar lo mismo con Castiel y Sucrette. Tenia que avisarle a Su que el vino a buscarla porque si no se enojaria conmigo.

Catiel pv:

Cuando volvi a mi casa, mis padres ya estaban en mi casa

- Casti ¿ Donde estabas ? - me pregunto mi madre preocupada

- Tenia que hacer algo - le dije y me fui a mi habitacion y me acoste en la cama, con solo pensar en la posibilidad de que llegue a ser padre me asustaba mucho. ¿ Quer haria ?, sacudi mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, mañana hablaria con ella y me sacaria esta duda que tanto me atormentaba

Su pv:

Despues de que hable con mi mama, estuve mas tranquila, cada vez que me pasaba algo sabia que contaba con ella, con mi tia y mi mejor amiga Rosalya, que es como mi hermana mayor. Cuando ya era de noche, baje a ayudarle a mi tia a preparar la mesa y despuer comer las tres juntas, cuando termine de comer, ayude a mi tia a lavar los platos y despues fui a mi habitacion a ver una pelicula. Cuando termino la pelicula me fui a dormir, por alguna razón algo me decia que mañana sera un largo dia

¿ Que les parece ?


End file.
